


So you like me, huh?

by Coke_Cat



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coke_Cat/pseuds/Coke_Cat
Summary: Reki finds out Langa's crush and he wants to tease. When Reki kisses him though, it gets a little out of hand.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 226





	So you like me, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfiction to write, ever! forgive me if this is no good. Thank you!

"Langa-kun, such a waste... You have good looks and yet you still want to settle with another guy?"

"Yo shut up! Langa can choose for himself you love-starved gorilla!"

"Who are you calling gorilla?! bah, forget what I said. Langa-kun, go for it!" 

"Damn, what you said was a complete contradiction. You're just jealous that Langa has his loving eyes for someone else."

"Don't mind them, Langa. Go for it! Reki might also like you back!"

"Yeah! Reki is a good guy, he won't judge you. We'll be rooting for you two!"

The sound of the bell sudden chimed, the students in the classroom scattering back to their seats while they wait for their next subject teacher. 

Hearing this, Reki didn't enter his classroom just yet, standing right next to the closed door's doorframe, covering his mouth. 

Holyshit... Langa likes me...?

His eyes widening, he couldn't believe what he just heard. Reki liked Langa long before they became close friends, and long before Langa learned how to skate properly. What he had just heard inside the classroom, he couldn't tell if his ears were playing with him. 

Uwahhh! he really likes me! ack, what do I do?! my heart hurts like hell but in a good way!

Reki screamed internally and knelt down. He couldn't stop his heart from beating hard, and so he just lets it. Soon, he knows he could show his affection towards Langa freely but he'll just have to wait for the right moment to tell him he likes him back.

Thinking back at it, it made Reki a bit confused. What did Langa like about him? he wasn't as good as Langa when he skates (obviosusly Reki's opinion since everything he sees about Langa is so awesome). But nonetheless, it felt good when the person you like, likes you back. Reki couldn't ask for more. 

Sometimes, Reki would imagine them skating together in the street where they first spoke to each other, hand in hand, careful not to let each other fall while the fully-bloomed cherry blossim around them falls, and the sunset towards them. It was imple, but it makes Reki happy. As long as they're together, as long Langa is with him, he'd definitely be in heaven. 

Smack!

"Ow--!"

"What are you doing out here? get inside!" The teacher scolded him.

Langa directed his sight from where the sound came from and saw Reki frowning as he came back to his seat with a loud plop. Reki saw his glance and gave him a big smile, pretending he didn't know that the blue-haired boy liked him back, just to keep the classroom's atmosphere calm, unlike the moment before the bell rang where everyone was rambling about Langa's crush on Reki.

Langa's heart clenched, he blinked once, then twice, and smiled back it him sweetly. 

He could hear distant murmurs and cooing, but seeing Reki again, he couldn't do anything about it and just let them be, completely carefree. 

~

Reki wanted to tease. Especially about Langa's crush towards him. He doesn't say it but Reki likes the way how sometimes, Langa is oblivious to some things, and how Langa blushes when he's made fun off. It's just one of the things Reki loved about the Canadian, and he wants to know more about him.

And so,

"You like me, don't you, Langa?"

"..." 

Langa wasn't looking at Reki when he heard it, but he suddenly couldn't move and his heart started clenching hard in his chest. 

Sure, Langa wanted Reki to know about his crush towards him but he was expecting to tell him at the perfect moment, when they're not in their classroom, filled with other students.

After they finished eating lunch at the rooftop, they immediately went back to the classroom because of the scorching heat outside, Langa's chin resting down at his table, his body completely limp because of the heat. 

Hearing what the red-head said, Langa could only turn his head towards Reki slowly, eyes wide filled with doubt. His ears must be playing with him, right?

But no, it certainly isn't. What he saw, he could take out the sun with a gun, tell it that there could only be one sun, and that sun should be his Reki. The boy besides him was plastering the biggest and brightest grin Langa had ever seen, almost making his heart make a full stop. He could only avert his gaze away and rest his left cheek on the table, face turning red along with his neck and ears. It was obvious he's heating up because of his light complexion.

Reki saw this and let his face come closer to Langa, his elbows resting on his knees, and chin resting on Langa's table as well. 

"Langa, talk to me..." Reki coos as he gets closer, worried that the other boy couldn't hear him but oh Langa hears him as if Reki was whispering directly to his ear. 

"you like me, right?" Reki chuckles at him.

Langa muffled out a whine, sending an unsaid signal to Reki to stop. His heart was too soft, Langa loved him so much he couldn't handle this. 

"Haha! Langaaa!" Reki screams, alerting their other classmates as all eyes landed on them. And seeing their close posistion, 

...

"Kyaaa!" "Omg! take pictures, quick!" "Go Langa! Reki! gosh all these dog food, I'm full already!" 

~

A smack at Reki's shoulder, Langa then rests his head on his shoulder, as if trying to ease the pain from his hit.

"Langa, what was that about?" Reki ruffles the canadian's head, laughing as he does. 

No, everything about Reki is too much, too much, and Langa wants to take it all. 

They were resting at the rooftop, cutting the day's last subject so they could get away from the classroom's chaotic squeals. 

The cat was out of the bag. But Langa haven't verbally told Reki, despite it being obvious, Reki also haven't told him what he feels.

Langa pouts, "They have pictures of us now, I wanted to take my first picture with you alone, not inside the classroom."

Reki gasps exaggeratedly, as if he didn't know that and calmly lets go of the blue hair and rests it down next to his thigh. 

"Hehe..." 

Glancing down, Reki could still see the faint red glow on Langa's ears and cheeks and he couldn't help but ask the gods or scientists to implement an visual screen shot, where they can keep what they see in a brain chip storage. This was a view truly worth saving.

Then Reki took out his phone and lifted his arm, taking a selfie with Langa. 

Unexpectedly, when Langa did look up to the phone, head still resting on the other boy's shoulder, there was lips crashing unto his own, gentle but determined.

Reki was kissing him.

Langa's body became stiff, a wave of sudden pleasure washes through him. Reki's lips weren't the softest, but it was firm and wet, making Langa go sluggish. 

Reki planned it to be short and sweet but before he could pull back, Langa released his remaining energy to straighten his body towards Reki, his right hand supports Reki's head while the other rests at his lower back, inching their bodies together.

Ah, this feels so good.

This time it was Reki's turn to become sluggish, melting in the canadian's arms. He could feel their lips sliding across each surface, some parts of the lips were chapped but the other was so smooth that Reki could almost want to get devoured by those lips.

"Mhn, hah..." Reki hummed inbetween, gasping slightly.

Reki rests his arms on Langa's shoulders, his forearm curving upwards to lightly pull the the other's hair. Then, his own scalp went numb and a sudden burst of lightning travels through his legs and fingers when he feels something jutting in his lips.

His mind too foggy, he opened his mouth without hesitation and let out a small moan. "Mh, a-ahh..."

The small muscle barged in immediately as soon as the mouth opened, tasting him as if Langa haven't had dinner for two days. Everything was wet, and Langa wanted more so he sucked on the other's tongue harder, then licking each corner Reki's mouth had.

"Ah..! L-Langa..." Reki couldn't speak clearly when his mind couldn't function clearly. Everything felt good, everything felt hot, and Reki felt more sluggish than slime, all of his strength leaving his body at once. 

Reki started to pull back a while ago to pull himself back down to earth but Langa refused and then, moved his tongue more inside his mouth, cutting out all circuit in his brain, and pulling Reki closer into him that their bodies are fully flushed agaisnt each other.

"Langa, t-too much- ah!-"

"A little more..." Langa hummed back, pushing Reki down unto the floor, his hand gently tracing at his pants, slowly gliding his hand inside the red-head's lower back. Reki then flinched lively at the touch.

He was a sentsitive one.

"Eyow, Langa and Reki, you guys kissin' in there?" A voice starts, followed by a trail of small laughters.

"?!" 

Reki quickly scrambles on the floor, letting go of Langa and hitting the tile with his back with a low groan. 

Thank goodness, Reki didn't think it would turn out this way when he planned to peck on Langa. Reki had thought about it once or twice about doing it with Langa. But he didn't think it would be this early so he was thankful, with whoever was at the rooftop door. 

But then he noticed the state and posistion they are in: hair all jummbled, their clothes in disarray(mostly Reki's), and their noticable plump, red lips. They've been kissing for who know how long, their lips the same color as Reki's hair and face.

"Aahh!" Reki whispered loudly at Langa. There was someone going to catch them in this state, how could he not freak out?!

Langa let out a sigh through his nose and smiled, gently but swiftly rearrnging Reki first, and then himself.

The Candadian was nervous, but seeing Reki's reaction, almost all of his switch got turned on. Reki's reddening face, his disheveled clothes, and his worn out expression, he wanted to devour him full. 

Even if he didn't get a verbal agreement from the red-head that he likes him back, the kiss was the only evidence Langa needed. Reki was the first one who initiated it, and Langa just took the opportunity. 

I womder if he like it when in public...

Everything looked normal when the classmate arrived, Langa's quick reflex let him take out his phone, pretending like his watching something while Reki is pretending to be sleeping right next to him, both his forearm covering his whole face. Langa knew he just wanted to cover his red lips.

On the other hand, Langa didn't bother to cover his lips. If the classmate had any thoughts about who he kissed, Reki was the only one near him so who could it only be? Langa wanted to show off a bit, and gave the classmate a smirk, his index finger across his lips, emphasizing how red it is, and pointed down at Reki, signaling that he's sleeping.

"You're so loud, quiet down. Reki is sleeping next to Langa, see?"

"Oh, sorry! we'll be leaving now,"

"Goodness, the dog food they give us is too much,"

And the group finally scrams away.

Langa gave Reki a side glance, though Reki is not looking back at him, Langa couldn't help but feel dominant. He though,

I did that to Reki. I made him look like that, I made him make that expression. I wonder if he can make more expression like those. Ahh, I want to see more.

Reki felt it. He could feel Langa's assertive stare through his forearm, and he couldn't cool down at all. 

Ah, I think I'm in in a wild journey here. 

Wanting to change the atmosphere, he silently said,

"So you like me, huh?"

Langa gave a huff, pulling him up to sit down. He promised to only peck at Reki's mouth, his dominant side finally settling down, his soft side returning. 

"Well I like you too-"

With a small peck, Langa immediately pulled back to stare at the red-head.

Despite making out just a while ago, Reki was still flustered and covered his face, folding his kneed up so they could serve as shield from Reki's dyed-red face. He let out a loud whine, and then pouted.

"I like you," Reki repeated, still not looking at Langa's way.

"I like you too," Langa gave a light laugh and kissed Reki's temple, hugging him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> ↳To Eat Dog Food, when a couple is acting all lovey-dovey and shit in front of you, then you're eating dog food. Lol, the classmates were seeing Reki and Langa being affectionate that's why they were given dog food.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
